As small-size reaction apparatuses for use in biochemical analyses and general chemical analyses, micro-multi chamber apparatuses are conventionally used. Examples of such micro-multi chamber apparatuses include microwell reactor plates such as microtiter plates constituted from a flat substrate having a plurality of wells in the surface thereof (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-177749
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3452717